Aprendiendo por la mala
by Candoreable
Summary: Rex aprenderá a escuchar a Holiday por la mala. Violacion, lemmon Yaoi, one shot.


**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic al español y el segundo en total por el otro que tengo en ingles (tiene spoilers de Gira Mundial). Algunas de mis historias tal vez sean de hacer sufrir a Rex como esta, me cae bien pero no todo el tiempo tiene que ser el valiente. Disfrutenlo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex (por ahora ;)**

**Aprendiendo por la mala**

Rex escapó de un aburrido día de pruebas físicas para él, odiaba hacerlas al no sentir nada malo con su cuerpo o nanites, fue al mercado por una malteada que le gustaba.

Rex: Que mal, Noah no quiere que vaya a su casa porque estudiara para sus exámenes finales que valen el 90% y yo lo distraeré con mis telenovelas mexicanas- Toma su celular y checa la hora- ¡No! ¡La Rosa de Guadalupe terminó! Que miserable mi vida :(

Caminando por un parque pequeño viendo algo que podría hacer, no había nadie excepto una persona que lo golpeó por la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Despertó en un cuarto oscuro con las manos atadas por unas cadenas que colgaban del techo y los pies atados juntos, solo un foco sobre él lo alumbraba. Trató de usar sus poderes pero ninguno funcionó, empezaba a tener miedo.

¿?: No funcionara, el cuarto es de paredes que anulan los nanites de tu cuerpo.

Rex: ¿Van Kleiss?

¿?: No, solo un simple humano, llámame John.

Rex: John, ¿Qué hago aquí?

John: Simple pues haré esto.

Él lo besa lujuriosamente y le toca la entrepierna haciendo que el bulto se notara.

Rex: ¡Basta!

El tipo se detiene.

John: No me culpes, cuando te veo en la televisión tengo ganas de hacerte mío.

Rex: Buena suerte, Providencia me encontrará.

John: ¿Recuerdas lo de las paredes? También desvían cualquier tipo de rastreo así que continuemos.

El tipo que era fuerte, lo empezó a besar ferozmente, el chico hispánico trataba de evitar eso pero no podía. Luego le lamió la oreja haciéndolo gemir, siguió con el cuello por unos minutos. Ya queriendo seguir, le rompió la camisa y le empezó a chupar las tetillas apasionadamente.

Rex: ¡Detente! Aaaa – Grita y gime.

No lo escuchó, estaba ahora con sus abdominales, ahora cortó su pantalón y quito los zapatos, con puro bóxer estaba nuestro héroe, le masajeaba sus genitales como degenerado.

Rex: ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Gritaba con los ojos apuntó de llorar.

John: ¿Sabes que les pasa a los que quieren llorar? BDSM.

Rex: ¿Qué es?

John: Como dolor excitante.

Agarra unas pinzas que sujetan fuerte los papeles y los coloca en sus pezones.

Rex: ¡Duele!

John: Se pone peor.

Toma una soga y la ata alrededor de los testículos y miembro del EVO, con un látigo le empieza a azotar.

Rex: ¡AAAA!

John: Di que te gusta- Lo azota de nuevo.

Rex: ¡Nunca!

Lo azota más fuerte, con medidas desesperadas usa 2 latigos.

John: Di que te gusta cada vez que te azotó- Le pega mas.

Rex: ¡No! ¡Detente!- Con lágrimas en la cara.

John: Las palabras mágicas.

Rex: Me gusta, azótame más- Todo rendido acepta.

Ese maldito le hace caso y lo azota más fuerte, en su cuerpo ya tiene heridas con sangre cayendo al piso, Rex no paraba de llorar de dolor. Cuando ya no sintió latigazos, sintió sus puños.

John: Pendejo, amo este saco de box.

Rex: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

John: Ser sexy.

Rex recuerda una conversación con Holiday hace una semana.

(Recuerdo)

Holiday: Rex, entiende por favor, no puedes salir así nada más en la pura noche.

Rex: ¿De qué hablas? Fui por unos tacos y tengo mis poderes para defenderme.

Holiday: Es eso, confías demasiados en ellos que si no funcionan por algo no se qué pasará contigo- Dice toda triste.

Rex: Lo dices por profesionalismo.

Holiday: También porque te quiero, debo confesarte que eres para mí como un hijo, uno que nunca tendré con este duro empleo.

Rex se impactó al escuchar esto, lo conmovió más que otra cosa que recordará.

Rex: Gracias pero de todos modos se cuidarme solo.

El chico se va a su cuarto con Holiday con tristeza.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Rex: Holiday, no te hice caso- Dice con puro arrepentimiento.

John oyendo esto, toma el papel lija y le limpia su trasero con eso.

Rex: ¡YA! ¡YA! Ya…

Con un control remoto hizo que las cadenas que sujetaban las manos bajaran quedando la victima acostada. Se bajó los pantalones y mostró su pene.

John: Aquí va el tren.

Rex: ¡No! ¡Hare lo que sea pero no eso no!- Grita fuera de control con sus lágrimas derramándose.

Le mete su asqueroso miembro en la boca del pobre chico, él le mordió de tan enojado que estaba, así que John empujó su cabeza para atrás.

Rex: ¡No! ¡Me portare bien!

Vuelve a chupárselo, estaba así por 10 minutos cuando el violador se vino en la boca de Rex.

John: Tomate tu leche- El obedece amargamente, no sabía nada bien- ¿Al bebé le gustó su leche?-

Rex: Si – Responde muy humillado.

John: Ahora viene lo mejor.

Se coloca atrás del chico virgen por ahora y le escupe en el culo.

Rex: ¡Auxilio! ¡Detente YA!

John: Grita eso me excita.

Empieza a penetrarlo dolorosamente, el arma secreta de Providencia estaba sufriendo el acto más despiadado: la violación. Todo por ser necio al no escuchar a Holiday, quien era como su mamá y Seis que también se preocupaba por él, si se daba cuenta no necesitaba buscar a sus padres ya que los tenía a ellos. Ahora lo estaba aprendiendo por la mala.

Todo acabó con John llegando al éxtasis dentro de Rex, este ya no aguantaba el dolor de todo lo que había sufrido, entonces recibió un golpe. Al despertar, se encontró que estaba en la nave de Providencia.

Holiday: ¡Rex! Estaba preocupada por ti – Lo abraza al igual que el.

Rex: Perdóname por no hacerte caso, tenias razón al temer si no me quedaba con los poderes y lo descubrí cuando me violaron.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo al recordar eso, se aferró a Holiday más que nada al necesitarla para calmarse.

Holiday: No te preocupes, eso no te volverá a pasar, a la próxima hazme caso- Rex acepta- el que te violó te dejó en un callejon, ahi te encontramos y lo atrapamos. Resulto ser el mismo ex trabajador que quiso hacerte lo mismo al mes de encontrarte, aunque no lo recuerdes. No estés asustado, ni te tocó porque Seis se dio cuenta y lo detuvo, días después fue despedido.

Seis: Si, no podía dejar que te tocaran y mucho menos así, un niño inocente.

A Rex le llega el airecito al estilo de su telenovela que se perdió.

Rex: Les agradezco por protegerme, no sé qué haría sin ustedes porque son como mis padres – Se abrazan.

**Parece que hice un capitulo pervertido de La Rosa de Guadalupe, pero ni era mi intencion, todo eso lo agregué al ultimo. ¿Les gustó o no? Dejen Reviews, hasta la proxima.**


End file.
